


best part

by izzyxluxe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, itsgay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyxluxe/pseuds/izzyxluxe
Summary: i just started the mcu stuff but i couldn't resist writing (sorry if the info is off)
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just started the mcu stuff but i couldn't resist writing (sorry if the info is off)

"[Name] we have an assignment for you please, sit." Fury spoke sitting back in his chair. 

"And what would that be?" You spoke crossing one leg over the other. 

Pulling out a file he slides it over the table for you to see. The file read the name 'Mission #90866' with a picture attached to the front. 

"And what do you want me to do with this?" You ask again growing more confused. 

He sighs before answering.

"I've assigned you and another agent on a mission to recover a stolen artifact. The artifact is located somewhere around here." He spoke pointing to the map.

Nodding he continues. 

"On this assignment you will be going undercover along with your partner that means new names new phones and no contact with the people you know." 

You sigh before speaking."Listen with all do respect sir, I am one of your most skilled SHIELD agents i'm pretty sure I know what an undercover mission means." 

"Well then agent [last name] lets get you started then." He prompted. 

"One question sir before we start...who will I be working with exactly?" You question. 

"I'm glad you asked. You will be working with agent Romanoff." 

With the new found information your jaw slacks slightly. 

'Wow so a mission with THE black widow huh? This will be fun.' You think smiling to yourself for the moment. This would be your first time working with that said agent and it would be an understatement to say that you were exited to work along side her.


	2. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and nat meet teehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making all chapts kinda short because typing hurts

Walking into the meeting room you hear your boots click against the floor. Being late isn't usual for you but being nervous to meet a hot agent can do that to a person. 

'This should be easy.' You think before pushing the door open.

Upon opening the door you are met with a room full of agents one of them happened to be Natasha Romanoff one of SHIELDS best agents.  
She stood a little more apart from the others leaning her shoulder against the wall. She is just as beautiful as the stories said she would be. 

'So that is her huh? HOLY.' You think before walking inside. 

"Thanks for finally joining us." An agent spoke with a hint of an attitude. Ignoring the man you take your seat.

"Now lets begin." He spoke turning our attention to the projection.

-[half an hour later of him explaining]-

"Is that all?" Natasha responded switching her weight from one leg to another.

"That will be all Your mission starts tomorrow be ready." The agent stated walking out of the room with the other agents.

Right before Natasha walks out you greet her. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" You laughed putting your hand out for a hand shake.

She looks at you for a second before taking your hand.

"I'm glad you made that observation." She replied. You stiffen a little at the sound of her voice but recover quickly. 

"Didn't take much for me to notice." You responded calmly. 

"Well then I guess i'll do better next time to mask my personality?" She smirked lightly. 

"I'll be watching." You grinned.

"Let's hope you will be." Is all she replied with before walking out of the room leaving you a blushing mess. 

'Oh shit.' You think. This mission sure will be interesting. 

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon

**Author's Note:**

> short first chap so i can get the point across haha


End file.
